


Princess Sized

by Varewulf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Slightly Lewd, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Princess Hinoka wakes up in bed with princess Camilla, and tries to remember how she got there.Slight spoilers for the end of FE: Fates Revelation.





	Princess Sized

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me while playing Fire Emblem Warriors, and watching some of the scenes that play out there. And it was probably also partly inspired by some Camilla/Hinoka fanart I saw. Camilla seems like she'd be a good fit for various F/F pairings, and I love the idea of the two princesses getting together.  
> I ended up thinking so much about this that I couldn't sleep, so I just got up and started writing instead. It might be a little messy as a result, as I only got a few hours of sleep.

Princess Hinoka was a Hoshidan royal through and through. A serious woman. Always focused on her duties, and never paying much mind to suitors or courtship. She hadn't had time for such things while her goal was to free her lost sister Corrin from the hated Nohrians who had stolen her away.

So how had she ended up in princess Camilla's bed?

She had always been an early riser, and had woken up at dawn as usual. Except at first she hadn't been able to remember where she was. Until she had rolled around, and seen Camilla's sleeping face. Now she was sat up in bed, and groggily looking around.

Her clothes were... all over. She was completely naked. And while she wasn't about to check, she was certain that Camilla was completely nude under the sheets as well.

How had things ended up like this? She was doing her best to remember, but her brain was slow to respond. Yesterday had been Corrin's coronation as queen of Valla. While Hinoka didn't think she had drunk anything with alcohol in it, the whole thing had made her very emotional nonetheless. She didn't often let loose. Practically never. But her goal was accomplished. Her little sister was saved, in fact the whole world was saved. Things had turned out well, and happier times were ahead. Hinoka had allowed herself to feel at least a part of everything she had suppressed all those years in the name of duty.

There might have been crying involved.

So the party had gone on. There had been plenty of food and drink, and while she had indulged herself somewhat, she thought she had managed to stay away from the wine and other spirits. She had wanted to stay alert, just in case. Maybe she had had some by accident. Regardless a lot of feelings had bubbled forth, and she had... hugged Corrin... a lot. She had been feeling a lot of big sister pride, and hadn't been able to hold back. Surely that was allowed.

Then there had been dancing. Hinoka wasn't a great dancer, and definitely not at all trained in the Nohrian style. But it was what Corrin had grown up with, and she had insisted that was what it was going to be. Thankfully prince Xander had been an excellent lead, so Hinoka could focus on following. She was quick on her feet, so it was a manageable task. And he seemed like a good man. Then... then princess Camilla had swapped in. She had also shown skill at leading, which made sense. She didn't seem like the type to follow a partner. Hinoka had just been grateful that she wasn't making a fool of herself.

Next... her skin started going red as she remembered what had happened next.

Up close she had found herself fascinated by Camilla's long, luscious hair. Hinoka hadn't had long hair herself since she was quite young. She kept it short, in part because she wanted to avoid having it flap about while she was flying, and in part because it felt better that way. It felt right for her. She honestly wasn't sure how Camilla managed to be so dangerous on her wyvern with hair like that potentially getting in the way. So she had complimented said hair out loud.

Camilla had laughed. An enchanting sound. Then the two of them had ended up spending most of the rest of the party together, or at least not very far apart. Perhaps it had been Hinoka who had had trouble staying away, but Camilla hadn't seemed to mind. Then Camilla had smiled at her, and invited her to her room, and Hinoka had gone with her... oh gods. Why had she done that? It was like she hadn't been thinking, and had just acted. Which admittedly wasn't a new thing for her.

She hadn't even been aware that she was into women until they had reached Camilla's room, and things had gotten heated. Now that she was thinking about it, it was like she could feel Camilla's touch and mouth all over again. She had touched a lot herself as well. Camilla's skin had felt impossibly smooth and soft. Hinoka imagined that she must have felt quite rough by comparison. And...

A hint of panic took hold of her as she hurriedly looked at her arms and legs. Bite marks. And hickeys. Quite a number of them, spread all over. She dearly hoped she didn't have any where they couldn't be covered up. There was no way to tell without a mirror. Camilla had shown her no mercy, yet it had also felt strangely gentle. Hinoka could vaguely remember saying something about how she 'could take it', and had wanted Camilla to be rougher.

She put her head in her hands, and realised how warm her face was. It had been her first time and everything, so why had she been so... so... scandalous?

Speaking of, what sort of scandal would it cause if the people learned that a princess of Hoshido, and a princess of Nohr, had laid with each other? Maybe they would be okay with it. Dare she hope for that much? Maybe they would never find out.

"Good morning, princess," she suddenly heard a sleepy voice say, and she turned to see Camilla yawning. The other princess sat up, the sheet sliding down the front of her body, and exposing her. Those breasts were truly magnificent, and made Hinoka feel a little self-conscious by comparison. "Did you sleep well?" Camilla asked, and covered her mouth as she yawned again.

"Um... y-yeah," Hinoka answered, and looked away so she wouldn't stare. She had noticed some marks on Camilla's skin as well, so she must have gotten really into it. If she thought about it, the taste came back to her.

There was a slight pause, then Camilla asked: "Are you ashamed of what we did?"

Hinoka blinked, and looked back at Camilla. "Huh? N-no! Of course not!" Had Camilla interpreted her looking away in that manner? She wasn't feeling shame, it was more like... "Maybe a little... embarrassed... it was my first time, and I..."

"I see," Camilla said with a smile. She was giving Hinoka such a soft look, that it was making her heart beat faster. They were about the same age, so why did Camilla seem so much more mature? "Well, you don't have to worry about it," Camilla said. "We can go back to things being normal again." She glanced down Hinoka's body. "Though maybe I should help you apply some makeup to cover up those marks first." Her tone of voice was decidedly amused, but there was also something else in there that was hard to decipher.

"W-wait," Hinoka said. She wasn't sure she wanted things to go back to 'normal', whatever that meant at this point. Camilla looked her in the eyes again, and she nearly forgot what she was going to say. Nearly. "Didn't it... mean something?" she asked, not sure how else to phrase it. It had felt like something to her, but maybe it hadn't to Camilla. Maybe it had just been a bit of fun.

"Do you want it to mean something?" Camilla asked after a moment's pause. It seemed like she had picked up on Hinoka's meaning, but Hinoka couldn't get a good read on how Camilla might be feeling. The Nohrian princess was looking at her, expecting an answer.

Hinoka thought it over. It wasn't like she was ignorant to what it would mean if she said yes. If she wanted to make something of this, and if Camilla was also okay with that, they wouldn't be able to hide it from their families. Not for long, at any rate. She doubted even innocent little Sakura would remain oblivious for very long. Not to mention what it might mean to reveal this to the people at some point. How far could this go? Hypothetically, could they one day get married? Would that be okay?

What was she even thinking? They'd had one night together, and already she was getting way ahead of herself. She barely even understood the concept of love in any sense beyond that for family. She didn't know how it felt, or at least how it was supposed to feel. All she knew was this tight feeling in her chest, the aching at the thought that this might have meant nothing, and the fluttering at the thought that there might be something more.

Hinoka nodded. "Yes," she said, more quietly than she had intended. Though judging by Camilla's reaction, she had still heard her. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on Hinoka's part, but Camilla looked happy.

The Nohrian princess leaned forward, and took her Hoshidan counterpart's chin in her hand. "Then yes, it absolutely meant something," Camilla said smoothly before kissing Hinoka right on the mouth. Hinoka melted against those soft lips.


End file.
